Hime
by Sayuri Dei-chan
Summary: Perjodohan yang diatur karena hutang budi keluarga. Di sisi lain, pemuda itu terus menunggu sang kekasih, walau dia tahu dia tidak pantas. Typo, abal, gaje. Bleach viva!


**Hime**

**Bleach©Tite Kubo**

**Hime©Sayurii Dei-chan**

**Warning: Little bit OOC, AU, gaje, abal.**

**Tadinya mau sekalian ku jadikan Hana versi Bleach, tapi sepertinya terlalu banyak yang diubah.**

**For Bleach Vivariation Festival**

**Black x White**

**Dun like? Dun read!**

**Happy RnR**

Seorang gadis sedang melamun di halaman rumahnya. Pandangannya kosong menerawang. Pikirannya sedang kalut.

Angin membiarkan rambutnya yang panjang tersapu halus. Seakan, mencoba menenangkan hati gadis itu.

"_Kakak hanya ingin satu hal darimu! Menikahlah dengannya!"_

"_Tapi kak, aku bahkan belum mengenalnya!"_

"_Kau akan mengenalinya! Jadilah gadis yang baik dan menurutlah pada kakak!"_

Pikirannya kembali memutar memori. Inoue Orihime, hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Kakaknya Inoue Sora, memaksanya untuk menjalani perjodohan yang sudah diatur dengan keluarga Ishida, salah satu keluarga bangsawan di Karakura, kota kecil itu.

"Haah… kenapa kakak pergi sebelum aku bisa menyelesaikan ini semua?" dia bergumam sendiri. Kakaknya meninggal dua hari setelah perdebatan terakhirnya dengan Orihime.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobi mewah meluncur dan berhenti di depan rumah Orihime. Itu jemputan keluarga Ishida.

Dulu, keluarga Inoue mempunyai banyak hutang budi pada keluarga Ishida. Untuk membayarnya, mereka sepakat akan mengadakan perjodohan antar kedua keluarga tersebut.

"Nona, mari masuk," ajak seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang menjadi sopir mobil itu, Izuru Kira.

"Aah, baik!" Orihime menyambar koper yang ada di sampingnya.

Saat itu lah, terakhir kalinya Orihime menginjakkan kaki di sana.

-

-

"Selamat siang," dengan sopan Orihime menunduk.

"Ya, selamat datang, Nona Orihime. Emm, apa harus kupanggil calon nyonya?" canda calon mertuanya, Ishida Ryuken. Orihime hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Mari ikut aku, Uryuu sudah menunggu," Ryuken menunjukkan jalan kecil menuju ruang tamu.

Di sana terlihat seorang pemuda berambut indigo dengan kacamata. Wajahnya yang kalem dan matanya yang indah. Tapi entah kenapa, Orihime merasa pikirannya tidak menentu, melayang-layang entah kemana.

"Salam kenal, aku Ishida Uryuu," Uryuu bangkit dan sedikit membungkuk.

"_Kakak, aku kan sudah menolak tawaran itu!"_

"_Tapi kita sudah berjanji pada keluarga Ishida!"_

"_Kau tidak mengerti! Masa bodoh dengan perjanjian konyol itu!!"_

"_Kau harus! Demi keluarga kita! Ayah dan Ibu yang sudah di sana!"_

"_Kenapa bukan kakak?!"_

"_Hanya kau yang bisa!"_

"_Tidak! Bagaimana aku bisa menikah sementara masih ada orang yang menungguku di luar sana?!"_

"_Lupakan saja dia! Lihat, keluarga Ishida kaya! Belum tentu kau dapat lelaki seperti itu!"_

"_Pikiran kakak teracuni uang! Apa aku bisa menikah, sedangkan hatiku ini dibawa orang lain?!"_

"–me? Hime? Haloo, Orihime?!"

"A-aah maaf, mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Ta-tadi saya sedikit melamun," Orihime menunduk, "Na-namaku Inoue Orihime."

"Apa kau masih terbayang kematian kakakmu?"

"Ti-tidak… maaf…"

-

-

Pip pip pip pip~!

One message from My Koi.

"Aah…" Orihime menghela nafas.

_Kudengar dari yang lainnya, kalau kau dijodohkan? Apa itu benar? Kenapa tidak bilang? Di sini aku khawatir dan marah padamu. Bingung akan sikapmu._

_Kalau kau bisa (dan kalau kau mau), datanglah ke taman Karakura sore ini. Aku akan menunggu di sana._

_From: My Koi._

"Emm…" Orihime terlihat makin bingung, "Dia marah…"

Orihime pun membalasnya.

_Maaf, ini semua rencana kakakku. Aku sudah menolaknya berkali-kali, tapi dia tetap bersikeras. Aku akan berusaha menggagalkannya! Tolong jangan marah padaku, aku di sini baik-baik saja _

_Baiklah, aku akan ke sana nanti, untuk menjelaskan semua ini. Tunggu aku ya._

_Send to: My Koi._

Orihime berlari kecil turun ke bawah, kamarnya ada di lantai dua.

"Maaf, Ishida-sama. Umm, nanti sore saya mau ke taman Karakura. Bolehkah?" tanya Orihime.

"Huum, bagus juga ya kalau jalan-jalan sore. Ah, kau ditemani Uryuu ya?"

"A-apa?"

"Ya, jangan pergi sendiri! Nanti diantar sopir dan ditemani Uryuu ya? Sekaligus bisa saling mengenal lebih jauh lagi."

"Ta-tapi, nanti saya akan bertemu teman."

"Kau bisa kenalkan temanmu pada Uryuu, kan? Jadi kalian malah bisa ngobrol bareng,"

"Aaa.. baiklah, permisi,"

-

-

"Maaf kan aku, Ishida-kun. Tapi kumohon, jangan mengikutiku."

"Kenapa tidak, ayah pun menyuruh seperti itu."

"Ta-tapi, aku mau bertemu seseorang…"

Pip pip pip pip~!

Ini sudah ke lima kalinya handphonenya berbunyi karena pesan masuk. Orihime gelisah.

"Ku-kumohon!" dia menunduk sedalam-dalamnya. Tidak mau menatap Uryuu.

"Mau bertemu siapa? Pacar?"

"Aaa…" rambut coklat muda Orihime menutupi wajahnya yang masih menunduk.

"Silahkan, aku tidak akan menganggu. Akan kutunggu di sini kalau kau sudah selesai bertemu dengan kekasihmu itu," kata Uryuu.

"Be-benarkah?"

"Cepatlah…"

Orihime berlari kecil sambil melihat handphonenya.

_Bagaimana? Sudah berangkat belum?_

_From: My Koi._

* * *

_Aku menunggu di balik pohon apel itu. Kau tahu kan?_

_From: My Koi._

* * *

_Hn.. lama sekali…_

_From: My Koi._

* * *

_Sudah sampai mana? Aku masih menunggu lho _

_From: My Koi._

* * *

_Hei, balaslah sms ku. Kau ada dimana? Aku tak sabar ingin melihatmu, haha :D_

_Tidak punya pulsa ya?_

_From: My Koi._

"Maaf yaa…" gumamnya.

Orihime sekarang berada di samping pohon apel. Dia mentap bangku yang kosong. Tempat di mana mereka biasa duduk berdua.

Matanya perih, dia merasa air mata membasahi pipinya yang mulus. Dia takut orang itu sudah pergi.

"Lama sekali, dan kau datang dengan menangis?" suara nan dingin itu menyadarkannya. Suara yang ia rindukan dan ia cintai.

Refleks ia memeluk kekasihnya itu. Dan terisak di dalam pelukannya.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita duduk," katanya sambil mengusap kepala Orihime.

Dia menatap laki-laki disampingnya. Mata hijau dan rambut hitam kelam yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Ma-maaf. Ini semua kehendak kakak…"

"Tidak apa-apa…" kata sang kekasih, "Ceritakanlah."

"Kakak bilang, ini semua dilakukan untuk membayar budi pada keluarga Ishida yang sangat baik pada keluargaku dulu. Jadinya, mereka sudah merencanakan ini sejak lama. Aku sudah berkali-kali menolak pada kakak. Dia bersikukuh dan membentak padaku. Ku rasa… kakak sedang bingung dan stress," Orihime mengambil nafas, "Kematiannya saja tertabrak karena dia mabuk kan? Entah apa yang merasuki pikiran kakak saat itu…"

"Sekarang kau tinggal di mana?"

"Di kediaman Ishida. Sebenarnya… ada yang ikut bersamaku, Uryuu namanya, dia yang akan dijodohkan denganku. Tapi nampaknya, dia sedikit mengerti dan membiarkanku menemuimu. Ishida-sama… tadinya bahkan tidak mengizinkan."

"Seperti apa si Ishida Uryuu itu?"

"Entahlah, dia tidak banyak bicara. Lagipula, aku baru tinggal dua hari di sana."

"Tapi… bagaimana cara kita menggagalkan semua ini? Konyol sekali…" katanya sambil merangkul pundak Orihime, suatu hal yang tidak mungkin ia tunjukkan selain di depan Orihime.

"Entahlah, tapi aku akan tetap menolak!" kata Orihime semangat.

"Haha, ajak aku jika kau ingin kabur."

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu? Hehe…"

Pemuda itu menatap lembut Orihime. Pandangan yang tidak akan dia tunjukkan pada siapa pun kecuali Orihime.

"Hn… kau tahu apa yang membuatku selalu betah bersamamu? Karena kau mau menerimaku apa adanya, tak peduli dengan ocehan orang lain tentang diriku."

"Tapi mereka memang cuma bisa sok tahu! Mereka tidak mengenal siapa kau. Asal bicara dan mengungkit-ungkit, bahkan menambah-nambahi hal jelek yang tidak ada dalam kenyataan. Persis ibu-ibu gossip!"

"Yaaa…" dia mengusap kepala Orihime lagi.

-

-

"Hn… mana Inoue-san? Capek nih…" keluh Uryuu.

"Berjalan-jalan saja tuan. Taman ini cukup bagus kok," saran sopirnya, Kira.

"Iya yah, kamu tunggu di mobil yah, nanti telpon atau sms aku kalau Inoue-san sudah kembali," Ishida melenggang pergi.

"Baik tuan!"

"Humm, benar juga kata Kira…"

Jduk.

"Maaf, saya tidak sengaja," seorang perempuan berambut gelap dikepang, jatuh terduduk sehabis menabrak Uryuu. Mukanya tidak menampilkan kesekitan atau semacamnya, hanya datar.

"I-iya, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf," Ishida membantunya berdiri, dan memunguti buku perempuan itu yang berserakan di tanah.

"Arigatou," perempuan itu membungkuk.

"Douita…"

Karena bosan, Uryuu memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan menemani perempuan tadi.

"Siapa namamu, nona?"

"Kurotsuchi, Kurotsuchi Nemu."

"Kau sepertinya tertarik pada obat-obatan ya?"

"Ya, aku seorang apoteker di klinik milik ayahku sendiri."

"Wah hebat. Aku Ishida Uryuu, aku bekerja sebagai dokter umum di rumah sakit milik ayahku sendiri juga."

"Wah, kau memplagiasi hidupku, Ishida-san."

"Hei, apa maksudmu itu? Hahaha…"

Tanpa disadari mereka sudah berjalan hampir dari ujung ke ujung taman Karakura itu. Nemu hendak menyebrang.

"Itu. Itu adalah klinik milik ayahku. Silahkan datang kalau kau mau," kata Nemu sembari tersenyum, senyum yang sangat jarang sekali.

"Ya, sampai nanti Kurotsuchi-san."

"Panggil Nemu saja…" gumam Nemu sambil menunduk, pelan sekali, takut didengar Uryuu. Tapi Uryuu dapat mendengarnya.

"Kau… juga panggil aku Uryuu saja."

Uryuu melirik kembali ke arah Nemu, gadis itu masih berdiri memandangi Uryuu.

-

-

"Nggghhh…" Orihime bangun dari tidur lelapnya. Kemarin sore benar-benar melelahkan.

Sehabis bertemu kekasihnya, ia merasa badannya lepas dari beban berat. Tidurnya terasa nyenyak sekali.

"Kau sudah bangun?" sebuah suara bertanya.

"Aah, Ishida-kun… iya, aku sudah bangun," jawab Orihime sambil tersenyum.

"Anoo… sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf karena akan memberimu kabar buruk," Uryuu menelan ludahnya, wajah Orihime menjadi kaku, "Pernikahan kita akan dipercepat dua hari lagi."

"A-apa?!" dia tak percaya pada pendengarannya sendiri. Ini tidak mungkin, kan?

"Maaf, tapi… aku juga sudah memilih seorang gadis…" wajah Uryuu memerah. Pemuda kacamata itu menunduk.

"Dan… aku… juga punya seorang kekasih…" gumam Orihime.

"Yah, dengan itu… setidaknya kita tidak saling cemburu kan? Kita tetap bisa berteman, kau pasti tahu itu."

"Begitulah yang aku inginkan."

"Ayah akan mengundang sekota Karakura. Aku tahu itu berlebihan. Tapi aku juga tidak akan menikmati semua ini."

"Kau betul…"

-

-

"Siapa saja teman yang kau undang, Hime-chan?"

"Sudah saya susun di daftar itu, Ishida-sama," Orihime menunjuk daftar yang lumayan panjang di atas meja.

"Umm… eh?!"

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau bisa mengenalnya?! Kenapa dia bisa jadi temanmu?!" Ryuken menunjuk sebuah nama.

"Me-memangnya kenapa kalau dia benar teman saya?" Orihime menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan dia menginjakkan kaki di atas rumah ini!!"

"Tapi Ishida-sam –"

"Tidak akan pernah."

Orihime hanya menunduk dan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ia berjalan dengan lemas ke kamarnya. Pikirannya kembali keruh. Memikirkan nasibnya.

-

-

"Orihime, kenapa kau mau sekelompok dengan dia?" seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek menunjuk pemuda pucat yang sedang menghadap buku di pojok kelas.

"Kenapa kita harus menjauhinya, Tatsuki-chan?" Orihime memandang gadis itu.

"Kau tahu kan, kalau catatan keluarganya itu sangat buruk sekali!" Tatsuki mengambil nafas seasaat, dia mengecilkan suaranya, "Kau tahu kan, kalau dia anak teroris?!"

"Apa karena itu? Bukan dia kan yang melakukannya?! Sekali-kali kau harus memikirkan bagaimana jika kau ada di posisinya!" Orihime bangkit dan setengah berteriak, pemuda itu melirik ke arah Orihime.

Tatsuki hampir tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya, "Hi-hime…"

"Aaah, maaf telah kasar padamu, Tatsuki-chan…"

"Emm, tidak apa-apa."

Laki-laki pucat itu memandangi Orihime tidak percaya. Mana mungkin gadis seperti Orihime membelanya? Menerimanya sebagai teman kelompok belajar saja, dia sudah sangat bersyukur.

Dia sadar, bahwa dia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan Orihime. Semua sudah menjauhinya sejak pertama melihat wajahnya, masa lalu keluarganya sangatlah buruk. Ayahnya adalah seorang bos dari jaringan pembobol ATM di Karakura.

Sedangkan Orihime? Dia hanya gadis cantik yang kurang beruntung karena harus kehilangan keluarganya. Pemuda itu sadar bahwa hatinya telah tertambat pada Orihime, seorang gadis yang selalu berusaha baik padanya, disaat tak ada satu pun yang sudi melihat wajahnya.

Hanya Orihime yang selalu berusaha ceria dibalik kesedihannya. Hanya Orihime, satu-satunya orang yang mau mengajaknya bicara dengan suka rela. Hanya Orihime yang telah merebut hatinya.

-

-

"Ishida-kun… bagaimana ini?" Orihime menatap Uryuu yang sedang tertunduk, memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku bingung…" dia mengangkat wajahnya, "Bagaimana kalau kita katakan saja yang sebenarnya pada ayah?"

"Ta-tapi… bahkan melihat daftar tamu teman-temanku saja…"

"Hum? Memang kenapa?"

"Anoo…"

Uryuu langsung merebut daftar itu dari tangan Orihime.

"Aah, Ishida-kun, jangan!"

"Hmm…" Ishida memperhatikan daftar itu, tiba-tiba matanya membelalak ketika melihat sebuah nama, "I-ini…"

"Ngg…" Orihime menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kau kenal dengannya, ehm, kau tahu kan siapa yang ku maksud?"

"Ya…" Orihime menelan ludahnya, "Kau tahu kan, waktu itu aku ke taman untuk menemui pacarku?"

"…" muka Uryuu menjadi sedikit tegang.

"Di-dia… yang ku temui di taman itu…"

"Di-dia pacarmu?! Ha… ha.. ha.. jangan bercanda Inoue-san."

"A-aku berkata jujur."

"Ha.. ha.." Uryuu tertawa hambar, "Maksudmu, kau mencintai anak teroris, begitu?"

"Memang benar…" Orime menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Kau memang gadis yang sulit ditebak, Inoue-san. Sangat menarik, ayah memang tidak akan mengizinkan dia masuk dengan mudahnya."

"Emm…" hati Orihime semakin gusar.

"Aku tidak akan menolaknya, kok. Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan tetap mendukungmu. Lagi pula… apa itu hutang budi keluarga? Konyol sekali. Mereka yang berhutang,kita yang membayar," Orihime mengangkat wajahnya seketika.

"Te-terima kasih, Ishida-kun."

"Aku bingung, kenapa kau bisa jatuh cinta padanya…"

"Yah, dia itu sebenarnya sangat baik jika orang mau mengenalnya. Hanya orang-orang sudah tidak sudi melirik padanya."

"Kau hebat sekali," kata Uryuu, "Kalau diumpamakan, kau itu sisi 'putih' dan dia sisi 'hitam'."

"Emm, aku tahu itu. Tapi…" Orihime berhenti sejenak, "Kalau kau punya kertas putih, kau coretkan segala warna di sana, pada akhirnya pasti akan menjadi hitam. Kau tak akan pernah dibilang 'putih' tanpa para 'hitam'. Kita hidup di dunia untuk saling melengkapi. Bukankah begitu?" katanya sembari tersenyum.

"Kau benar, Inoue-san…"

-

-

Orihime trlihat anggun dengan gaun sederhana. Dia nampak khawatir. Dia takut, rencana yang sudah disusun akan gagal.

Sesuatu yang menyenangkan terdengar di telinga Ishida Uryuu. Ternyata ayahnya mengenal ayah Nemu, Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Jadi bisa dipastikan, Nemu akan datang untuk melihatnya. Tentu dia berharap, Nemu tidak mengucapkan selamat atas semua perjodohan konyol ini.

Kini Orihime dan Uryuu sedang menghadap penghulu. Tidak usah ditanya, jantung mereka berdegup hebat. Berbagai pemikiran dan kemungkinan melayang-layang dalam otak mereka.

"Inoue Orihime, apakah kau menerima Ishida Uryuu sebagai suamimu?"

"I-iya…" Orihime menunduk lemas. Kini, jantungnya semakin berpacu.

"Ishida Uryuu, apakah kau menerima Inoue Orihime sebagi istrimu?"

Hening. Ishida tidak menjawabnya.

"Maaf?"

"… tidak!"

Sontak, semua tamu kaget dan langsung terdengar bisikan dimana-mana. Ishida Ryuken hanya bisa membelalak tidak percaya.

"Karena aku dan Inoue-san sudah memiliki pilihan sendiri!! Kami tidak akan menikah karena tidak ada cinta!" Uryuu bangkit dan langsung menatap tajam ke segala arah. Dia memberi isyarat kepada Orihime.

"Terima kasih banyak, Ishida-kun!" Orihime langsung berlari keluar. Sepatu haknya dia lempar entah kemana, agar mudah berlari.

"Sama-sama, Inoue-san…" gumam Ishida.

Pandangan Ryuken kosong, benar-benar tidak menyangka apa yang akan terjadi. Dia terduduk lemas.

"Me-memangnya… si-siapa pilihanmu… Uryuu?"

Seketika Uryuu menarik Nemu yang masih kaget, dengan hancurnya acara sakral itu, "Gadis ini… adalah pilihanku!"

"Huuuf…" Ryuken berusaha bangkit dengan susah payah. Langkahnya gontai dan tubuhnya oleng.

"Ayah…"

"Ayah mau menenangkan pikiran dulu, ini pasti akan melelahkan…" jawabnya sambil memunggungi Uryuu.

-

-

Orihime terus berlari. Dia tidak peduli pada tatapan orang yang melihatnya dengan heran. Dia berlari hingga berhenti di depan sebuah toko kue.

"Inoue-san?" seorang pria tegap berambut biru jabrik menegurnya.

"Haah… haah… ma-maaf, apa ada…"

"Hime?" suara yang sangat dikenalnya datang, "Kenapa kau ke sini? Dan… apa maksud gaun pernikahan yang kau pakai itu?"

"Emm, kalau begitu aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua…" pemuda berambut biru itu, Grimmjow, masuk ke dalam toko.

"Ayo kita cari tempat yang lebih baik untuk bicara," dia menyeret Orihime yang masih kelelahan.

"Jadi?"

"Sebenarnya… hari ini adalah hari pernikahanku dengan Ishida-kun. Tapi kami memang sudah punya pilihan masing-masing. Jadi… Ishida-kun dan aku membatalkan pernikahan itu," jelas Orihime.

"Dengan kabur seperti ini?" Orihime mengangguk.

Seketika, otaknya bergerak untuk memeluk Orihime. Sungguh, dia sangat beruntung bisa mendapat seorang gadis yang bahkan kabur dari pernikahannya dan memilih dirinya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Hime…" gumamnya dalam pelukan.

"Iya… tentu saja…" air mata mengalir membasahi pipi Orihime.

"Hime… kau akan terus menjadi tuan putriku selamanya… tidak akan pernah tergantikan… sampai kapanpun…" dia mengelus rambut coklat Orihime.

"Begitu juga kau, pangeranku…"

Muka mereka sekarang berhadapan. Tatapan pemuda itu sangat lembut, sungguh tak akan dia tunjukkan pada orang lain selain kekasihnya itu. Dengan lembut, ia tempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Orihime. Matanya terpejam. Cinta, telah memenuhi hati mereka.

"Mau kah kau menjadi tuan putrid di hatiku?"

"Tentu saja…" Orihime mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ulquiorra…" gumam Orihime.

**~TAMAT~**

**Hoho, akhirnya jadi juga. Ini termasuk oneshot terpanjang yang pernah saya buat.**

**Alasan memakai pairing UlquiHime, karena saya memang suka pairing ini dan kisah cinta mereka tuh nyentuh banget –halah-.**

**Sebenernya pengen banget masukin beberapa unsure humor gitu. Kayak misalnya pas Orihime ngelempar sepatunya, terus tiba-tiba kena kepalanya Pak Ryuken sampe tepar dan pendarahan ==".**

**Saya juga gak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba jadiin Kira sopirnya keluarga Ishida, Cuma muka dia doang yang terbayang sih -,-**

**Menurut saya, di fandom Bleach ini agak susah bikin fic humor. Tadinya sih pengen bikin, tapi bener-bener gak ada ide!**

**Ngerjain ini sampe mata perih karena terus-terusan berhadapan dengan kompu-chan. Jadi sering tidur malem. Bahkan tadi saya bangun 30 menit sebelum waktunya berangkat (ga ada yang nanya).**

**Saya juga bingung siapa yang pantes jadi bapaknya Ulqui. Tadinya mau Aizen aja, tapi gak banget deh. Terus, bos jaringan pembobol ATM?! Apa pula?! Huaaa… Cuma ini doang yang terlintas di pikiran saya ==. Keingetan pelajaran Bimbingan konseling sih… abal!!**

**Yasud, sepertinya saya sudah banyak ber-capcus-ria.**

**Review? :D**


End file.
